1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scope mounts for bows and, in particular, to a three-part, fully adjustable, left-right reversible mount which attaches a Red Dot scope, or any scope with weaver mounts, to a bow for archery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For archery hunters at dusk and dawn the sight pins on a bow are hard to see. But with a Red Dot scope, as long as the hunter can see the target, the hunter will be able to see the dot in the scope. A precision scope such as the Red Dot scope requires precision mounting and adjusting.
Scope mounts for archery and Weaver mounts have been the subject of earlier patents. Of particular interest is the U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,356 to Johns which discloses a bow sight support for attachment to a bow riser. A first piece mounts to the bow and allows a second piece to be vertically adjusted. A third piece attaches to the second and allows limited horizontal and rotational motion of a user selected bracket piece. The bracket does not have to function for a Weaver mount system. This patent also discloses an adjustment means for variable distance shooting.
Furthermore, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,675 to Huang shows a laser sight mounting system that is adjustable in the horizontal and vertical directions. The initial bracket is mounted to the bow back. The system allows for rotational adjustment of the laser""s angle of inclination and uses dovetail grooves for most of the adjustability, but does not specifically mention what grooving system attaches the laser module. In addition, the patents to Ross describe Weaver mounts. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,624 to Ross describes a mount in relation to pistols. The design patents to Ross show drawings of Weaver-type mounts.
What is needed is a precision mount for archery sights, using Weaver type mounts, which is easy to install and has fine tuning adjustability in all directions, and also possess lightweight and durable qualities.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bow sight bracket with a fast installation time that adjusts easily requiring only two tools: a {fraction (3/16)}xe2x80x3 Allen wrench, and a xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3 box end wrench.
Another object of the present invention is to provide reversible components so that it fits right handed or left handed bows.
An additional object of the present invention is that the three movable components may accommodate many combinations of modifications in three directions.
One more object of the present invention is that it is fabricated of machined aluminum so that it is lightweight.
An essential object of the present invention is that it holds a Red Dot Scope.
A further object of the present invention is the safety of the user and of the invention itself, since it is meant to be concealed between the bow riser and the bow string, so that when the user carries it up into a tree stand, the equipment won""t hit any tree limbs that might cause the bow to be dropped or the user to loose his balance.
An added object of the present invention is that it is made of thick durable components secured together to make the sight bracket very strong.
In brief, a bracket that mounts a scope, using weaver mounts, to a bow for archery. The mount of the present invention is different from other mounts and easier to use. The mount is a three piece, easy to install, easy to adjust bracket. Part 1 is attached to the bow on the inside or outside of the riser (making it usable for right or left handed archers). Part 2 is attached to part 1 with 10-24 socket head cap screws. Part 3 attaches to part 2 with 10-24 socket head screws with lock nuts on bottom. The scope attaches to part 3. Part 2 and 3 can be adjusted right or left and up and down to sight in the scope.
The brackets are mounted to the bow riser of a compound bow so that the scope is between the bow riser and the bow string. The brackets allow horizontal and vertical adjustment of the scope.
An advantage of the present invention is that it installs quickly, in approximately ten minutes, and adjusts easily.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it fits both right and left handed bows.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that it accommodates a large variety of adjustments.
One more advantage of the present invention is that it is lightweight and easy to carry to remote hunting sites and into tree stands.
A related advantage of the present invention is that the sight bracket does not protrude from the bow, allowing it to be protected form catching on tree branches when climbing into tree stands or moving through heavily forested areas.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is its durability. It is very strong to resist breaking and is built to last the life of the bow.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it is compatible with all bow types.